fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Making an anime: Krazy: The Suklon Legend
I don't trust Yahoo or Google Translate so I'll just do the English dub It revolves around Krazy, who in an alternate universe, where he is deemed a legend due to his identical twin Yzark (the real legend) being identified as Krazy. Krazy is actually really weak (but through the series, becomes stronger) and has to try and get used to being a legend (and signing those annoying autographs). Yzark then gets noticed of this in the season one finale ("Yzark's Final Breath") but this is when he has cancer and then dies. He says with his final breath: "my friends... I demand you to kill Krazy... my twin." Krazy mourns the death, but also has to try and cope with Yzark's minions at the same time. It also features Zaquel, an eviller OC of mine that I created. Episodes 1. Flash to an Alternate Reality: '(1/2) Yzark enters a portal to an alternate reality and becomes really popular. Krazy enters the portal out of curiosity and accidentally lands of Yzark, sending him down below the ocean. Krazy is mistaken for Yzark... the only difference is that he has no beard. 2. '''Krazy's Rise to Fame: '(2/2) Krazy tries to cope with the fame and adore he keeps on receiving, eventually becoming a bit too comfortable with his position. 3. '''Assault on the 'Undead Abomination: '(1/3) Krazy is set face-to-face with what seems to be an evil skeleton, but is actually his suffering twin Yzark. 4. Three Days in the Life of Yzark: '(2/3) In this special three-segment episode, the viewer gets to see an average day for Yzark before he entered the portal, his rise to fame in the alternate universe and his suffering after Yzark's accidental attack. '''Title Gag: '"A day in the life of name." 5. 'The Purple Mystery: '(1/3) Krazy reads a book (with purple writing) from an author called Zaquel Stunent that could reveal Krazy's secret to the public. He tries to destroy the book and kill the author. 6. 'The Green Mystery: '(2/3) Krazy believes he meets green spirits every time he goes to sleep. He acts weird in public because of this and his secret becomes more obvious. 7. 'Zaquel, the Human Wonder: '(3/3) Krazy meets Zaquel and plans to kill him. However, Zaquel reveals his full name - Albert Gahgressan Fukioshi Stunent - who was his brother. Apparently, Krazy shot him in both kneecaps, and since then Albert changed his name so he can't be recognized while he ruins Krazy's life. Zaquel is a human because he also had a species change (those exist) to hide his identity. 8. '''Falling from Grace': '''A special three-segment episode. Zaquel and Yzark plan to ruin Krazy's life and reveal his secret in "Yzark's Plan of Planningness"; Krazy becomes obsessed with skateboarding off dangerous cliffs and attempts to jump from the most dangerous cliff ever, Grace Mountain Exterior Cliff in "Falling from Grace" and Yzark's minions get a day off in "Slackin' Off." '''Title Gag: '''A line from Korn's "Freak on a Leash": ''You'll never see me fall from grace. ''"Yzark's Plan of Planningness" is a reference to ''Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. 9. 'Yzark's Back! Secret Revealed!: '(3/3) Read the last part of the plot description. '''Title Gag: '''Some dubbed anime have the title format of "happens in the episode! information on what happened in the episode!" This sometimes ruins the episode. Stories Every episode except "Falling from Grace" is part of a story for each of the characters. Most of these are three-part episodes. 1. '''Krazy's Story: '''Two-part story. Revolves around Krazy's rise to fame. ("Flash to an Alternate Reality" and "Krazy's Rise to Fame") 2. '''Yzark's Story: '''Three-part story. Revolves around Yzark's suffering. ("Assault on the Undead Abomination," "Three Days in the Life of Yzark" and "Yzark's Back! Secret Revealed!") 3. '''Zaquel's Story: '''Three-part story. Revolves around Krazy solving the mystery of his brother. ("The Purple Mystery," "The Green Mystery" and "Zaquel, the Human Wonder") "Falling from Grace" is canon to the series' continuity but is part of every story. Category:Blog posts